


The Fire Is Gone

by artsydork125



Series: Hawkdevil [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Clint is the best bf, Fluff and Angst, HawkDevil, M/M, Matt goes deaf, The avenger dont know about matt's blindness, mild flirting, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsydork125/pseuds/artsydork125
Summary: During a battle, something happened. Something sonic--or maybe it was an EMP?--was set off and Matt's damaged far worse than expected. The fire that makes up his world is gone.He can't hear. He tries to speak, and all he gets is the words vibrating in his chest. Oh God, please no.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint rips out his hearing aids to escape that horrid screeching. The silence is quick to settle in, but his head still rings. He shakes his head in hopes to silence it, groaning. 

A perfectly manicured hand appears in his peripheral vision. Natasha. Clint takes her hand, letting her pull him up out of the pile of rubble he lay in. He cast his hearing aids a long, sad look, knowing they would never work the same way again.

Natasha rolls her eyes and hands him a new pair from a safe pouch on her belt for situations such as these. Clint is very happy to know that these ones still work, and put them on. Sound returned as he turned them on. 

"You good to go, Hawkeye?" Steve asked, appearing over Natasha's shoulder. Clint gave him a thumbs up.

Despite the fight with giant slug creatures now being over, Hulk roars on the other side of a mount of rubble and half a building. Clint takes a half a second to pick up his bow and grab and notch an arrow before following quickly after Natasha and Steve. 

He rounds the corner, aim up, scanning the situation for his target instantaneously. Only, there was no target. Only Tony, Hulk, and Matt- Daredevil. Wait, no, maybe he should be aiming at someone.

Hulk is standing beside Tony, looking a tinge more offended than he's supposed to and a smidge pissed off. Tony is still suited all the way up, his faceplate still down, in an offensive stance, yelling at Daredevil. And Daredevil looks like shit; he's totally disoriented, facing just the wrong direction, rocking on his heels, hands up, tense. He's holding his hands up a bit closer to his head than usual, and he makes a quick, barely noticeable snapping motion right next to his ear.

Shit. Daredevil's blind _and_ deaf on a battlefield and no one else knew. _Double Shit._

Tony raises his hand towards Daredevil, movements surprisingly stiff.

Clint makes a break for it, firing the arrow at the repulsor, skidding to a stop before Daredevil as he notched another arrow, aiming at them. He could practically feel Daredevil tense more, if that was even possible, he could hear his breath hitching and the step he took back.

"Clint, what the hell are you doing?" Tony demanded. "He attacked us!"

"The whatever-it-was affected him, more than it did us," Clint yelled back, carefully pronouncing every single syllable so there was no way he could misunderstand.

"Yeah, it knocked a screw loose," Tony said, trying to pull the arrow from his repulsor. "And he. Tried. To. Kill us!"

"One," Clint pulls the arrow back. "He doesn't kill. Two, he's disoriented and confused, he can't tell who you are."

"Clint?" Daredevil's voice is a touch louder than it usually is, yet so very soft, unsure. Just enough so that Clint can pick it up.

Clint fires the arrow, knowing it'd landed between Hulk's feet from the loud growling noise he catches when he turns, dropping his bow again. Daredevil is still hesitating, standing a step and a half back from him, tilting his head at odd angles as he tried to hear enough to confirm it was Clint.

"Clint, where are you?" Daredevil asks, a little louder this time, shifting as if to move back again. "Clint?"

Slowly, Clint reached for him, carefully putting his hands over one of his arms. Daredevil flinches so very violently, almost curling in on himself, and tries to take half a step back. Clint folds his hand over his, carefully reaching towards Daredevil's face, cupping his bruised jaw. Daredevil seems to recognize him now, entwining their fingers and pulling Clint's hand from his face, running a gloved thumb over his bruised knuckles.

"Clint," he says, sure this time. But he doesn't smile like he normally does when he acts this softly. "What's going on? I can't-" he stops, moving to press a hand over Clint's chest like he's checking to see he's real "-it's all gone." 

He seperates their entwined hands, and it that split second they break contact he swears Daredevil-no, Matt. His Matt-grips his kevlar just a bit tighter, seeming to relax when he takes his hand again, turning it over to write in his palm.

W-H-A-T-I-S-?

" _The fire_ ," Matt says, quietly like he's trying to level his voice like Clint tries to do when he can't hear himself. "It's gone." Oh, no.

_W-H-A-T-D-O-?_ he asks, tracing the letters slowly and pressing hard so he feels it through his gloves.

"Clint, what the hell is he saying? What's gone?" Tony demanded.

"None of your business, stay out of it," Clint snapped, glaring over his shoulder. He catches a glimpse of Natasha calming down Hulk and Steve apparently holding Tony back. "I can handle this."

"Can we go home?" Matt asks, still trying to level his voice and only failing a little. He turns Clint's face back to him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Please?"

"Did he just--"

"I said shut it, Stark!"

_Y-E-S-W-E-C-A-N-G-O-N-O-W_ he writes, taking a bit longer with this message. He puts one of Matt's arms around his shoulders, holding him at his side by an arm around his waist, and he started walking away. Matt only stumbles a little, holding his side that bleeds a little more red than the suit is supposed to be. Stitches will be needed.

"Where are you going?" Stark shouts after him.

"Home, asshat!"

Matt needs him more than they do.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint takes Matt to a place that smells, feels, tastes, like home. He knows the two beings bumping into his leg in concern are Lucky and Cheif. Clint stopped writing messages through his armor, maintaining contact the entire way. Matt was so glad on that count.

He was terrified.

He was the man without fear. But he was so scared.

Clint picks him up, craddling Matt to his chest. Matt held on for dear life, his only pillar to the world being Clint. Next thing he knows, he's in a cold place that feels like ceramic or tiles. The bathtub? 

Clint breaks contact. Matt tries to find his hand, panic rising in his throat. Vibrations ring through the tub near his arm. Two taps. Two taps. Clint would be back soon.

Matt nods over where he thinks Clint is.

He tracks the vibrations of his footsteps to the stairs before he looses track. He pries his mask off, letting it hit the floor. He needs to get his chest piece off, it's too suffocating, too tight around his ribs. He undoes the clasps on his gloves, throwing them over the edge of the tub. His ribs groan in protest of his sharp movements. He ignores the jabs of pain as best as he can, fumbling to find the zipper on his side.

The ringing in his ears starts to ease up a little. He can hear someone yelling distantly, feel footsteps ringing through the floor. It was fuzzy, though.

There was someone other than Clint in their apartment. Kate? It was too far to tell at the moment. One of the pairs of footsteps closed in, quickly passed by the second. Someone raced into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard it made Matt's ears start ringing again, a sharp scrape striking through, pushing towards the door.

A confused noise tore through his throat, and he waved a hand in the person's direction. Clint's voice came as an undertone to the ringing, filtering through sharper on one side, his heart pounding like thunder in Matt's ears.

"Don't worry, hun, s'nothing I can't deal with." Something soft - a towel? - was thrown over the top half of his face. He throws an arm over his eyes to keep it there. Whoever else was in the apartment might not be a friendly. A seperate voice, muffled, sounded at the edge of his hearing. "Fuck off!"

"Clint, what - "

The door screeched open. The second voice, familiar - _male, 40s range, muffled heart sounds overlapped by a strange pulsing something, smells like oil and copper_ \- yells at Clint to talk to him goddamnit.

So, not Kate.

The familiar voice stalls, the man's attention shifting towards him. "Oh," he says.

Matt makes another noise, throwing a hand out to wave at the guy. Clint grabs his hand, lowering it. Their rings slide together.

"Listen, 'm dealing with it. Outta my building, now," Clint damn near growls.

"Clint, I didn't - you never told us you were married," theother said softly. "I get why you wanted him home now."

It clicked in Matt's brain. Stark! That's the guy. What was he doing in the house. Why was Iron Man standing in their bathroom?

"Clinton," Matt said. "Why is Tony Stark standing in our bathroom?"

"No reason. Th' guy was just. Leaving. Right?" Clint bit out.

Stark is silent for a moment. From what Matt could tell, he gave a jerky nod, apologized in a voice so low his husband wouldn't be able to hear it, and left quietly.

Clint sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He brought Matt's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his scarred knuckles. Matt could feel the sad smile on his face.

"M'sorry, Matty," he said. "You feelin' better?"

"With you around, always," he smiled.

Clint scoffed, but he could hear the smile in his voice. "Sap. Le's get you up an' runnin', yeah?"

Clint rambles on and on about how stupid Tony fucking Stark is, helping him strip out of the suit and carefully wrapping his ribs and hands. Again. He was always busting up his hands. He's still stumbling when Clint helps him back downstairs. Chief and Lucky dance around his legs long enough to be sure he's okay, leaving them to go play in the living room.

Matt settles against onto the counter beside the coffee machine. Clint tosses him an ice pack, holding his own to the side of his head.

"I can hear you chewing at your lip, love." He shoves the ice under his arm and against his side. "What's up?"

"M'terrified every time we step in field," he admits immediately, beginning to pace the kitchen. "Every time! Then some dumb thing goes boom! An' you're gone. An' Tony, fuckin' Tony, comes after our asses to yell at me to yell at you fo' almost takin' his head off - "

"I did what?"

" - like a drama queen and then he finds out we're married! Not that that's a bad thing, you know I love you more than anything in the universe Matty but that's all he needs to look for your real name an' once he finds that and we know he will - "

"Clint, love," Matt catches him by the arm and pulls him in, hooking his legs behind his waist. "I'm alright. It's going to be fine. I know you trust Stark, and I know your team would never betray you or those you love, even if the one you love is a vigilante. We'll be alright. I will be alright."

"You promising me that?" Clint asked, taking Matt's hands in his and sliding his thumb over Matt's ring. "Those are dangerous words right there, counselor."

"Well I did vow to stand by you, no matter the circumstances, until our end. I'm too far gone now, got no choice."

"Never could resist me."

"Not in a million years." Matt pulled him in for a kiss.

Yeah, they'd be alright.


End file.
